


time will make us some ways less and some ways more

by summerdayghost



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Her melodies are gone, her bones little more than ash, but her words and name survive.





	time will make us some ways less and some ways more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).

> The title was taken from Hurricanes by Dido which was the prompt for this fic.

As cruel as time, such a ravaging beast, can be, it has been relatively kind to Sappho. Her melodies are gone, her bones little more than ash, but her words and name survive. Not all of her words by a long stretch, but it’s far more than time has granted trillions of others.

In her peace she never stirs, she can’t. Want is beyond her now. There are no dreams for the endless. There is nothing but dreams for the endless. If thinking was something was still something Sappho still did she would think of her goddess and what an extravagantly tender gift such a form of immortality is. She would never doubt for a second this was Aphrodite’s doing. Eternity as a concept too broad for any person to grasp even once they’re there, but if anyone could be eternal it would be her.

Sappho attends a new wedding every single day it seems. Even if for the longest time one dared acknowledge them as such. Even if the blushing brides weren’t aware they were getting married at all, let alone to each other.

Sappho has lain in many a school girl sheets watching them cry or smile or kiss. She keeps being invited and invited back. These girls need her. Maybe they always will. Always have. She holds them when she can.

Sappho has wandered through meadows and sat in movie theaters and danced under the stars and slept on couches and laughed in the sunlight and eaten boxes of chocolates and kissed in the rain.

She does all of these things and none of them too. She can do everything. She can do nothing. She is everywhere. She is nowhere.

Every moment her goddess is by her side. She is with her goddess and shall be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
